


Anomalies

by Enmadokairos



Category: Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Hatsume Mei, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Has One for All Quirk, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Character Death, Devil Fruits (One Piece), Dimension Shenanigans, Edo Tensei, F/M, General Education Department Midoriya Izuku, Haki (One Piece), Hatsume is a genius, M/M, Mangekyou Sharingan, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Not a Crossover, Original Villains, Other, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Rinnegan, S Class, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, but like the ones you don't expect, but surprisingly it doesn't matter for the story, but the powering up is gradual and there always will be enemies that will challenge him, but the quirk at that point will be basically worthless, for now, i said quirkless not powerless, kind of, mostly for the first part, sharingan izuku, that was a spoiler (light), up to a certain point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmadokairos/pseuds/Enmadokairos
Summary: There is an incredible variety of different worlds that are completely divergent from our own. In some cases, these worlds features tons of rather… strange things: there are universes in which reside warriors that can fly, fire energy spheres, destroy planets with one, single blow. There are universes where life is almost non-existent and where strange viruses float in the dark void of outer space. There are places with an incredible variety of living beings, and all of them have different powers, born from the depths of genetic. This is the story of one of these universes, or dimensions if you prefer, but this story isn’t like others because the world in which our beloved tale takes place is kinda… messed up.Midoriya find himself sourrounded by misterious forces, and he has to fight for the sake of the entire world.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Eri/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Shimura Nana, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, the second relationship has his sense and it will be explained so don't worry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. the origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. I will update once in a week so, stay tuned!

There is an incredible variety of different worlds that are completely divergent from our own. In some cases, these worlds features tons of rather… strange things: there are universes in which reside warriors that can fly, fire energy spheres, destroy planets with one, single blow. There are universes where life is almost non-existent and where strange viruses float in the dark void of outer space. There are places with an incredible variety of living beings, and all of them have different powers, born from the depths of genetic. This is the story of one of these universes, or dimensions if you prefer, but this story isn’t like others because the world in which our beloved tale takes place is kinda… messed up.

You may know this world as “My hero Academia”, and if you’ve ever heard about it, you certainly know the main events that took place in this universe, especially the ones that happened around the district of Musutafu and UA academy. However, this is a different timeline, and with different timelines, there’s ALWAYS a different plot twist, even if in this case, I have to say, It’s quite unexpected.

_Year 2246, unknown location_

"Professor, professor! Come here, maybe we have reached THAT point”.

The one who spoke is what appears to be a female scientist, complete with a white lab coat. The room around her seems to have all the characteristics of a science fiction laboratory: expensive machines are connected to each other in the large white hall where a team of researchers is working on a large arch placed in the ideal center of the square. It seems that this curious contraption has the shape of a large circular crown placed on a pedestal perpendicular to the ground, indeed, other than a curious contraption, this has the shape of a classic portal of some sort.

"Oh, Ange, we finally managed to get some results, please show me"

What appears to be the chief scientist, an elderly man with thinning hair and no facial hair, turns to the now named Ange.

"Hopefully it's not another failure, I can't take any more of this nerve-wracking wait, and I see that you too have reached the limit"

"it's true, we've been working down here for weeks with practically no breaks, but don't worry, this time we are extremely confident in the result, the odds are largely in our favor "

" I'm happy, your quirks have all been of great help for the realization of this enterprise, it hasn't been everyday to be able to work with people who can manipulate electromagnetic fields for them please, just to give an example "

" Ha Ha, thanks boss! Guys, it's time to get going, together we will change everyone's way of seeing the world and write our name on the pages of history books! "

All researchers frantically get to work and begin to connect the various cables and equipment to the portal, while a robotic voice announces:

“ **INITIALIZING THE IGNITION PROTOCOLS, CODE 7-003-45, ACTIVATING THE DOOR FOR EVERYWHERE, ATTEMPT NUMBER 23, POWER AT 45 PERCENT** ".

The edges of the crown begin to light up with a soft emerald green light, which becomes increasingly stronger and, almost as if it were liquid, begins to flow, revealing a pattern of hieroglyphics-like that spreads throughout the arch.

" **POWER AT 57 PERCENT, 64 PERCENT, 79 PERCENT, 88 PERCENT, 95 PERCENT, 100 PERCENT, ACTIVATION OF DELTA PROTOCOL** ".

The researchers, with hopeful faces and eagerly waiting, all turn their gaze to a monitor, apparently the source of the voice.

_Please make it work!_

They all think in unison. The light begins to increase in brightness and finally, after a minute of pure tension, inside the portal appear a sphere made of a strange energy that resembles a green lightning. Suddenly the sphere explodes and, in its place, a crack appears in the space-time fabric, connecting with the portal border and forming a perfect circle.

“ **ATTEMPT NUMBER 23: SUCCESS. OPENED THE DOOR FOR EVERYWHERE”**

Sudden shouts of joy echo inside the room. All researchers celebrate, hug each other and some even cry out of joy. They thought they had made it. They thought they had succeeded in the impossible.

Oh, they were so damn wrong. Blinded with joy for having succeeded in the feat, they could not notice the black fog that was wandering at the feet of their leader. They failed to notice the evil smile on the chief’s face. They failed to notice that the fog was thickening. In an instant, the joy became terror and heartbreaking screams of pain spread through the laboratory

_Year 2271, present day._

Midoriya Izuku wondered if his day could become any worse.

Told to kill himself by his childhood friend tormentor, almost killed by a Slime Villain, and had his most important dream destroyed by his greatest idol, All Might, there wasn’t really much left for someone like him who had been told for years to give up, or was mocked for holding onto a dream that was deemed all but impossible for someone who didn’t have an active quirk factor.

That was right. Midoriya didn’t have the extra joint in his toe that would signify that he would be left without a quirk. Unfortunately, as the years went by, and with no quirk manifesting, the latest doctor he had seen deduced that he was definitively quirkless.

As he walked down the empty street, Midoriya couldn’t block out the damning words that All Might had spoken down to him from looping like a broken record in his mind.

You cannot become a hero without a quirk… Idealism will only get you killed, you should have known that by now… Midoriya so desperately wanted to cry, but he had done so for the entire afternoon, and he simply didn’t have the tears left to do so. It only made him choke up and feel as if he was drowning in his despair. He didn’t want that, so he forced down his rising emotions with shuddering breaths, and continued his way home.

_That morning_

“DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!”

A scrawny looking kid jumped out of his seat.

“HOW IN HELL DO YOU DARE TRY TO GO TO UA, THAT IS NO PLACE FOR A QUIRKLESS NOBODY LIKE YOU!”.

That was a common scene. Izuku has been bullied and ostracized for more than ten years, but that morning… the professor had given them some sheets to decide the future career and he OBVIOUSLY had to point out that Izuku wanted to go to UA. Everyone laughed at him but Katsuki had other plans, plans that involved insults, destruction of school property out of pure rage, and even an invitation to suicide.

“take a swan dive out of the roof, maybe you’ll be lucky and you’ll get a quirk in your next life”

_Men are not created equals. I learned this harsh truth at the age of four._

_A four-year old Izuku is watching his favorite video, the debut of the world’s number one pro hero, All Might, he has done this several times, but today is no ordinary day. Today the doctor told him he couldn’t be a hero because he was quirkless. Today Kacchan and the others at school have laughed at him because he was worthless. Today has been by far the worst day of his life. Yet._

_“M-mom, d-do you t-think I-I-I can b-be a h-hero even w-without a quirk?”_

_the baby asks as he cries and sobs. Inko Midoriya, the mother, is incredibly conflicted at the moment: she sees her son, the joy of her life, the only thing that keeps her happy since when her husband went to work overseas and progressively dropped the contacts. He sees him in a desperate need for help, in a desperate need for confirmation, for an answer. She thinks back to the doctors' diagnosis and can't help but think about the difficult life full of disappointments and discrimination that he will suffer because of his condition as if he were of an inferior species. Inko starts sobbing and replies_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

_No mom, you shouldn't have answered like that, you should have said yes, you will make it, against all expectations ..._

_That day Inko made her biggest mistake, refused to believe in her son when she was the only one who could do it. That day something inside Izuku cracked, and that would have marked him all his life._

_Afternoon_

Izuku shuffled his feet from the tiredness and sadness of the events of the day. Along the way he heard an explosion coming from the neighboring block. He stopped and listened while he thought:

_what's happening? Another villain attack? Strange twice in a single day, I should go, maybe I can see heroes in action, maybe they can inspire me and I can get other useful notes for ..._

In the universe we know Izuku listened to these thoughts and heading towards the explosion he discovered that the Slime villain had taken the dear Kacchan as hostage and this would have led to his reckless gesture and to the recognition by All Might of his heroism. Here, however, something stopped him at the end.

_Ah yes, my unrealistic dream, it is useless for me to go and see, I will never make it. It's a fact. But then why is i-it s-so b-bad?_

Ever heard of the butterfly effect? Something tiny can generate epoch-making changes ... just like in this case. Many times, this failure to decide led to universes where Izuku remained quirkless, becoming an underground hero, a vigilante, sometimes even a villain. And that's what would have happened here too if it hadn't been for the aforementioned events at the laboratory, of which, unfortunately, I cannot yet speak, it is not the right time, but just know that this chain of events will lead to incredible results, and frightening forces will be freed above this world.

Returning to Izuku who, now completely desperate and resigned, had reached the doorstep, we can finally begin to tell the true story. Arriving outside the front door he stopped a second before knocking.

_What will I say to mom? She's always so sad, it would break her heart to know that I gave up my dream ... but I can't keep pretending it's all right, I've been doing it for years, what do you want another 10 months to be, but the weight is excessive, I MUST do it or risk of getting depressed (as if I were not already ...)_

With these cheerful thoughts he knocked on the door and it was, obviously, Inko Midoriya who opened it. The woman had gained weight over the years, due to the stress of seeing Izuku always sad and noticing, even if her son did not know it, the signs of bullying that his so-called friends perpetrated against him.

"Hello, honey, you arrived late today, did you happen to come across any hero fight? You know you should stay away, they are dangerous, however dinner is almost ready, tonight Katsudon! "

"Thanks Mom…"

"Izuku, what happened I've never seen you so downcast! Come in! "

"M-m-mom..."

"IZUKU! What's happening to you?"

"They were right, I can't be a hero, all my life I've chased a stupid and unachievable dream, and now ... I don't know what to do"

Izuku had never given up, bullying was not enough, ostracization was not enough, although in his speeches there had always been a small crack that revealed his doubts and his insecurity, today that crack was more like a crevasse.

"Today I met All Might you know? I also have his autograph, he saved me from a villain, but then, when I asked him if a quirkless like me could ever become a hero, he replied no and I, I DON'T KNOW! I am desperate because I will never be able to save people with a smile! W-what c-can I do?”

“Izuku… come in dearie, you need to eat something or you’ll starve.”

The rest of the dinner was silent. Inko didn’t know what to say to comfort her son and she felt like she was doing the same mistake she did years before all over again. After eating Izuku went to sleep and, because of the fact that he was too tired to think, he fell asleep in matter of seconds.

That night, however, was no normal night. In fact, he started to dream.

The scene was extremely clear, different from that of a normal dream, it seemed more a vision, an extremely disturbing vision. There was a tree, a large tree, whose roots sank gnarled into the ground. Every single aspect of this portent of nature was saturated with life, the leaves were of an intense green that resembled the emeralds, the sap could almost be felt flowing through the trunk of this titan. Indeed, it was so vivid that the sap shone and radiated a calm but powerful light all around. But now that he looked at it better, he seemed to see this sap clearly, to such an extent that it no longer seemed that kind of liquid, but rather a form of pulsating and mysterious energy.

At the foot of this tree, the roots penetrated the floor of a large circular room with a dome, which had been partially broken through by the upper branches of the vegetable. This place was mostly empty, and had a single door, apparently barred. Above the glass dome, starry as Izuku had never seen, it stood the firmament. At first someone could think that this was a magnificent place but from the first glance he had understood that there was something wrong, that the air of that place had something unhealthy. And it was then that he noticed the coffins.

There were dozens of them, and they were all connected to the roots of that tree through a sort of ethereal but still extremely solid fabric, and it also pulsed with life like the rest of the tree. The coffins had a semitransparent glass lid, and below it we could see bodies, impossible to recognize due to the low amount of light. In fear of seeing these objects Izuku tried to withdraw but realized that he could not move, and he began to seriously worry.

_What's going on, I can't move a muscle ... and what the hell is this place, and what kind of quirk could have produced this tree? Besides, what do these coffins stand there for? And who is trapped inside? Could they be suffering, or worse, could they be dead? What deviated mind could k-kill just to put them in crystal containers and connect them to a ... plant? Are we sure it's a plant? It could be THAT the mysterious person's quirk, but then how does it work? Is it a mutation type? It can absorb people's energy? I have so many questions ..._

Failing to stop his inner compulsive analyst even in his nightmares, Izuku lost himself in reasoning for what seemed to be minutes, although who can say it with certainty in a dream?

Suddenly the door swung open and Izuku stopped his reasoning to find out who had entered. He saw three figures, one smaller and lower, in the center, and the other two, tall and noticeably more robust at his sides. These two had a very curious detail: even from afar it was seen that their faces were furrowed by strange black cracks. So, in a world like Izuku’s, where people with a shark-shaped head stroll peacefully beside self-propelled rocks, all surrounded by people perpetually on fire because of strange quirks, cracks in the face are nothing special, it could be, as I know, a quirk that made your skin made of clay and that when it dries up, parched cracks appear, or a myriad of even more bizarre powers. But two people, with completely different faces, therefore most likely unrelated, who have two uniquenesses, and I emphasize UNIQUENESSES, in the same room at the exact same time? THIS is strange. But not exactly impossible, so Izuku focused on the third one.

He was clearly a boy, more or less the same age as our protagonist, at least at first sight, but what was immediately noticeable was a large metal band that he wore over his eyes and covered them. For the rest, the only other thing you could notice was his hair, light blue and shoulder-length, gathered in a ponytail behind the head. He began to move towards the coffins, while the other two remained close to the entrance. Izuku was breathless, he had the feeling that he was about to witness something forbidden. The boy approached a red coffin, closest to the door, and began to speak:

"Finally, I have collected enough for this new pawn too, soon my army will be unstoppable, and with the addition of this energy the tree should finally be ready! Come on, it's time to wake up definitively, rise from the dead and serve my will! "

And he spoke two words full of power as Izuku had never heard of them:

**“EDO TENSEI!!!”**

The lid of the coffin snapped open and the corpse that was inside ... opened his eyes, and Izuku saw the same cracks along the face of the two thugs.

_WHAT? That guy ... HAS BEEN RESURRECTED???? B-but it is not possible! Bringing the dead back to life? No quirk can be capable of it, it's too much!!! And then, those words were no ordinary words ... What the hell is going on?_

The man came out of the coffin, and began to walk towards the door, while the fabric that connected the coffin and the tree dissolved. At that point, however, the tree began to light up.

“IT IS READY, IT IS FINALLY READY!!! ALL THIS WAITING WILL BE WORTH IT!!! "

All the light gathered in the center and after a few seconds a bud emerged. The bud began to swell and turned into a flower. Suddenly Izuku felt something extremely overwhelming on his eyes, and he saw a colossal amount of energy _no, chakra_ surrounding the inflorescence.

_W-what is this? Why do I now see chakra lines across the room? And why do I know WHAT IS CHAKRA???_

Meanwhile, the boy was screaming like a crazy maniac as the flower slowly swelled and transformed, becoming a fruit. At one point, the leaves opened wide and the contents came to light.

A red sphere with black concentric circles, along which there were commas _no, tomoe_ s at regular intervals, would have been a disturbing sight, had it not been for the central circle that was missing.

"where is it? WHERE IS IT?!?!" why isn't it complete? It should have been, unless ... "

He turned abruptly to the three other figures and said:

"They stole it!!! Find who did it and bring it to me NOW !!! "

The three figures moved away, Izuku's vision blurred, and he found himself in his sweat-soaked bed.

_Was it just... a dream? But how strange, it seemed so vivid and real..._

Suddenly severe pain hit him in the eyes. Izuku instinctively raised his hands to his face, but realized he was touching a thick liquid with a ferrous smell

_Blood? What the hell ..._

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, but what he saw were not his usual eyes, but red irises with a circumference and two tomoes that rotated around the center in a whirling way.

_WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK??????_


	2. The mad scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Izuku get to know an interesting person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! the second chapter is here!

Bewildered, Izuku looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_These eyes ... what's happening to me? Did I get a ... quirk? No, this is not a quirk, I don't know how but if what I saw in the dream was real this ... it’s not possible, it’s the missing internal part of that fruit? After all, they look similar, but how could it be? It makes no sense!!! But one thing I am 100% sure of, this is not the work of a quirk ... but then what is it?_

_SHARINGAN_

_THE COPY-WHEEL EYE_

_OCULAR ART_

**_POWER_ **

****

**_CHAKRA!!!_ **

These words struck Izuku like lightning bolts, they seemed like whispers from the eyes, but this is not possible, right? 

_W-what? But from where? These are the same whispers that in the dream they told me about the tomoes and the energy ... I can't believe it, but then it's all true! And if it's all true ... THEY ARE HUNTING ME!!! Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Now how can I survive, I have someone able to resurrect the dead who wants to find me and maybe he wants to k-k-kill me?!?!?! How can I win, I'm just a useless Deku, I can't face all this, how will I do it?_

“It's all right, Izuku? I heard you scream and I came quicMY GOD IZUKU WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??? "

"Mom?"

Izuku turned abruptly towards the door and saw his mother, obviously very scared, looking at him, but he did not realize that he still had the sharingan active (not that he knew how to deactivate them ...).

"I-I-I-Z-U-U-U ... what the hell are those?"

"Mom, I swear I can explain"

_But why am I apologizing? Ah yes, for having most likely dragged her to the grave with me. Wow, cute thoughts, Izuku_

"I suddenly woken up this morning, I got up, I felt excruciating pain in the eyes, and when I got here to the bathroom, they were already active! There is only one problem ... "

"you can’t turn them off?"

"what? No, my god I haven't even tried ... anyway, here ... I don't know how to tell you but ... "

"But what Izuku!!! You have red eyes that turn with two commas that seem extremely threatening and tears of blood flow from your eyes, what could be worse! "

"not exactly commas, tomoes."

"wha"

"And probably I'm chased"

"WHAAAAAT!!!!!"

"Or rather, wanted, I don't think they know who I am"

"WHO!!"

"A guy and his army of resurrected warriors who own the tree from which I accidentally took these eyes"

Inko said nothing more. And she passed out.

"Ah what a strange dream I had, Izuku began to say senseless things about strange trees and resurrected people, and then he had strange red eyes with two commas that turned, what a bizarre adventure"

"I already told you, they are called tomoe."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly, after Izuku explained to Inko exactly what happened in his dream and when he had woken up.

"Izu, I don't ... know what to do, shall we try going to the police?"

"I think they would take me for crazy, they would think these eyes are my quirk, which I may have kept hidden as far as they know, and then who would believe in a dream where someone without the help of quirk brought people back to life and which tree sucks energy from coffins? It would sound ridiculous to me if I hadn't seen it, which is obviously why I can’t tell them about this."

"Maybe you're right, but I can't let anyone hurt you, what kind of mother would I be?"

"Thanks mom, but I think if you help me you will end up in even more trouble, I have to find a way not to be found, or alternatively to become strong enough not to be defeated."

"What do you mean?"

“I never trained one day of my life, so if I'm going to survive, I have to start doing something to get around the problem. Furthermore, I am convinced that the power of this ocular art is not to be underestimated, if someone who is capable of resurrecting corpses wants it so ardently it must be something you don't mess with! "

"Well, you can try, there’s no harm in doing it, but how will you do those things?"

"To tell the truth if the name of this eye is true to reality, I could have an idea on how it should be used but I have to try it first."

Having said that, Izuku got up from the table and headed towards the television, opening onto the fitness channel, as usual full of bodybuilders demonstrating exercises and training methods. Initially Inko didn't care about this and started preparing lunch, but then she heard noises coming from the living room.

_What is he doing?_

The scene she saw left her very stunned: Izuku was bent in an almost unnatural position, and he followed the indications and movements of the athletes in the program to the letter and millimeter

"I was right, I can copy the movements I see and memorize them, even if I fear there is some limit related to the physic. For now, I'm learning how to do fitness and exercises but if it's okay with you I would like to enroll in some martial arts course in order to learn them, I shouldn't need many lessons. "

Having said that Izuku got up.

"Mom maybe with this I can enter the UA! Think about it, if I get there, I could get someone to help me, maybe with some evidence on the power they will believe me! And then ... maybe I… could become a... hero... "

"Izuku, since yesterday I wanted to tell you, when I saw you knocked down at the door I was scared, I shivered when you told me that a villain had attacked you, but I was terrified when you told me that you had given up on your dream."

Inko was already in tears, she could no longer hold back

“Tonight, I thought about what I said to you years ago, and I realized that I had made a big mistake, a big, big, mistake. That night I told you I was sorry because I thought you would hate me for not having passed a quirk onto you, but today I know what you cared about wasn't that, you wanted someone to support you, someone who believed in your possibilities, well let me say, I BELIEVE IN YOU, in my heart "

Izuku did not believe his ears and, for the first time in his life, the tears he shed were of pure joy.

"Izuku, you can be a hero, it doesn't matter if you're official, it wouldn't even matter if you became a vigilante, the only thing that matters is that with your pure heart you will be able to save people. You could have done it even if you had stayed quirkless, and now that you have powers, do not think it means much more, the number of whom you can save has just increased and it’s only slightly easier, you still need to work very hard to go where you want.”

she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know why but now that I look at you, I can see something, a future in which a lot of people will be saved by you with a smile on your face!"

"M-mom, thanks, thank you very much!!!!"

And he embraced her in tears. That day a legend started, destined to last forever, because ladies and gentlemen, HERE THE HISTORY BEGINS!

In the following weeks Izuku was enrolled by Inko in courses of all kinds of martial art, and his eyes recorded the movements of the masters and wrestlers, making him capable of adopting many styles and numerous techniques, even if he was not yet at the level of the best still a good start, he also began training both alone at home and in the gym, thus managing to make movements that were previously impossible and he endowed himself with moderate physical strength. A month after the start, Izuku noticed that his training was no longer enough, the flow of energy that only he possessed, as well as his athletic ability and flexibility, continued to increase too slowly.

_What can I do? The chakra that I have continues to increase, even if I don't understand how, at a slow speed and if I want to protect everyone, I can't continue like this, I have to do something more, but what?_

It was then that his gaze fell on a post on his cell phone, and he saw that people were complaining about the state in which Dagobah Beach had been reduced and how this had become an illegal open-air dump.

_I found, I could try to clean the beach, maybe if I carry heavy weights with continuity, I will be able to increase the power! I hope to be right._

Izuku headed to the Musutafu shoreline the next morning to begin his new training. He had long realized that the Sharingan also allowed him to sense the movements of people before they actually made them, but he also noticed how the ocular art was helping him to become strong, the muscle growth he had certainly was not only due to training, however not so heavy, but certainly also to that blue flame that only he possessed (and also the people of the dream, but they were another matter), and that only he could see. It seemed that nobody in the world knew about the existence of chakra.

Well, nobody but him, and that made him unique.

He had learned to activate and deactivate them as he liked by conveying a small amount of chakra in his pupils, but Izuku began to wonder if he could do something else with this mysterious energy, and for this he had begun to try to control the flow, an undertaking that he did much better with active eyes. After quite a few experiments, he understood that he was able to control it instantly and automatically, and this opened the door to new possibilities.

_I just have to understand if I can somehow materialize it and condense it for use in attacks. Oh, here's the beach._

It was actually a landfill, but despite the immense amount of rubbish, Izuku was not discouraged and headed to begin his work. One of his thoughts went to Katsuki, who after the accident with the Slime villain had changed school, even if Izuku did not understand why

_What could have pushed him to do this, I don't think the school was involved in some way with the accident, but then why did he move? I should ask him in person, but I haven't seen him or Aunt Mitsuki since that day. What will have happened? Mah ..._

Surprisingly Izuku had found himself indifferent to the news of the Bakugou accident, perhaps it was the awareness that he had bigger and more dangerous issues to look after, or perhaps after the final whammy all the years of abuse had finally been considered and he did not think of the boy with explosive personality and quirk as a friend of his anymore. This thought had left a bad taste in his mouth, he could not hate him, he was not capable of it, but he could not even forgive him, and now that he was gone he had also lost the last glimmer of social relations he had had, albeit negative , until that moment. Now everyone at school just avoided him, and perhaps indifference was even worse than bullying, if they hit him at least they recognized his existence ...

Izuku went down on the little sand that had remained on the waterfront and stopped abruptly.

AH!! How do I take away the items I collect? Stupid, how did you not think about it before, now you can't do anything ...

"Hey you, didn't you come here to steal?" a female voice apostrophed him.

"Eh? what?" Izuku spun around and looked at the figure who had spoken to him

"Yes, I say to you, what are you doing there, nobody comes here for no reason, what do you want"

The girl in question was dressed in a very dirty gray suit, but not of dust, of patches of oil, like the clothes of the mechanics. she had solid boots and a sweatshirt tied to her pelvis, and on her head she wore a pair of brown visor-shaped glasses. Her hair was pink, strange color, but not so unusual nowadays, and shoulder-length. However, the most interesting feature were her bright yellow eyes with what appeared to be crosshairs on the irises, indicating a quirk related to vision. Izuku noticed all this in a microsecond thanks to the passive skills given to him by the sharingan and only later he concentrated on her great pair of boo…ts. I said boots. You can’t deny it. In a second, he realized that he was talking with a girl and, oh boi we all now where this is going to end, he reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess. All the years of social distancing finally kicked in and he invented a new shade of red.

"Hey, land call broccoli boi, what's going on with you, you look sick."

"AH! N-no, I w-w-wasn't d-doing anything at all, I only c-came h-here t-to f-find a p-place t-to t-t-train b-but I didntknowtherewasanyonehereandImreallysorry "

"Oi, come on, slow down, I haven't understood almost anything, there is no need to tremble like that, are you sure you don't have a fever? You're giving off steam! "

She went over to feel his forehead and decide if she should call an ambulance or the emergency department directly, but as soon as her hand touched Izuku's head, he was surprised and turned his head and realized he had a privileged view of ... well let's just say that at that moment his brain finally stopped working, and he found himself on the ground, passed out and lifeless.

A few minutes later

"----i---"

"O------ii"

"OO----III"

"OOOIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

Izuku was startled, frightened by that scream

_What happened to me? I lost consciousness, but where am I now? And who is it that is screaming so loud?_

“Ah, you're finally awake, when you passed out I was extremely worried! Luckily, I learned what to do in these cases, I often had this exact same problem the first few times I was awake for more than 48 hours AHAHAHA, no maybe I shouldn't have said that ... "

_But what, but who? GOD, NOW I REMEMBER, THOSE HUGE BOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Hey, don't pass out another time! I apologize first, I shouldn't have attacked you like this, but I thought about what you said, if you have to train how about helping me bring all the materials from this beach to my laboratory, I'll put the van! Together we could make lots of fantastic babies!

Izuku.exe has stopped working. Again. But luckily, this time he remained awake.

_W-W-WHAT!!!!!!!! WHAT IS SHE SAYING? SHE WANTS TO DO “THAT” WITH… ME????? But it’s not possible, who would want someone like me? I’m not great._

She noticed his astonished gaze (more terrified actually) and understood that perhaps he should have explained what he meant.

"Ah no, sorry, this is how I usually express myself, it means inventions! Nice to meet you, Mei Hatsume, the greatest inventor on the face of the entire planet, and who are you? "

After this somewhat ... pretentious presentation Izuku managed to start the execution of the program again and to respond.

"Oh. OOOH!! S-sorry, that sentence had d-definitely startled me, my name is Izuku Midoriya, and I came here to t-train to enter at UA, hero course. Anyway, no offense, b-but what makes you think you're such a g-good inventor? I mean I think you're my age and I don't know if it's possible that you can build such innovative objects, unless you have a quirk that increases intelligence, but judging from your eyes this is not the case uhmmmm...

Izuku lost himself in muttering around various possibilities, and Mei sweatdropped at that display of ankwardness.

“uhm, sorry for interrupting you, but the only way I have to show you my incredible skills is if you accept my offer. If you refuse, I can’t trust you with that knowledge.”

This time was Izuku’s turn to sweatdrop, because of the fact that this Mei had actually already given him the aforementioned knowledge regarding the fact that she was the smartest inventor, but he decided not to point that out loud.

“I think I’ll accept. I think that there’s no harm in doing this so… when do we begin?”

“we start RIGHT NOW!!! Welcome in the Meisquad! The current members are me and you, congratulations!!!”

“does that mean that we’re… friend?”

“Uh, yes, obviously! Why do you ask?”

_I MADE A FRIEND!!! AND IT’S A GIRL!!! A REALLY CUTE ONE!!! Huh? Where did that come from?_

“So… where do I put the trash?”

“In that van!” said Mei pointing to a big truck parked near the shore.

After that, she thought for a moment and she said

“we are teaming up.”

Now that, that wasn’t a line he was expecting. And it kinda made no sense, she already said the they were teaming up. Unless…

“You are planning on going to UA too?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, Support Course, and you” She said to him “are going to hog the spotlight for me if you get in.”

He was speechless

“And when you’ll do it, you’ll use my gears!”

“So, you’re telling me…” He pointed to himself then at her

“You got yourself an Allmighty inventor!” She gave a thumbs up.

He ignored that reference. Then, he proceeded to carry some piece of garbage to the truck. Oh yeah, that was gonna be rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part was a reference to "total command", a fanfic written by Epsilon110 and I highly recommend to read it, if you haven't already (which is basically impossible)
> 
> Every new chapter will have at least 3k words, and will be published in a date that goes from the day of the release of the previous chapter to 1 week later, which is the limit for publication. if the chapter is not ready or if there are problems I will alert y'all. see ya next time!


	3. the laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku learns that the world is a wide and strange place

Izuku spent the rest of the afternoon transporting various junk on Mei's truck and he realized that he was definitely right when he said it would be a good workout: it was exhausting, when moving some of the heavier pieces he felt every fiber of his muscles agonizing in pain, but at the same time he felt that in this way he would achieve his goal, and therefore he could find the strength to continue against any adversity. When the first red lights of the sunset hit the beach, Izuku was lying on the ground in the small area he had just cleaned, full of sweat and completely exhausted.

"Finally! I feel satisfied. "

“you can say that out loud!!" Mei replied "for the first time I can bring enough pieces to the laboratory! You know before I met you I had to carry every single object that interested me, I was always in difficulty and I couldn't even use those ... no, definitely not, I can't risk someone seeing them, so I thank you infinitely, now I can make lots of babies!”

"Uh? Sorry Hatsume, 'those' what? "

"Eh? Oooh, 'those', yes. Hmm ... Midoriya, we are a team, right? "

"Y-yeah sure, but why do you ask me?"

"And can you keep it a secret?"

_A secret? What does she mean? I have no idea but if I say no, she could refuse to be my friend! I can't risk losing ... her too. I must be trustworthy, I must be a good friend, whatever it is I will accept it._

"Y-you can count on me!"

"I knew it! You are the first person to whom I show all of that, not even my parents know it, it may seem strange to you since I only met you today, but something tells me that I can trust you, and these intuitions of mine never lie, guaranteed. "

_What? Does she… already trust me? What could it be if not even your parents know about it?_

"We have to go to the lab for this, Midoriya do you have time tonight? You can be my guest for dinner if you want.”

Izuku.exe has contracted severe system damage, please restart.

"W-w-what??? A-are you inviting m-me a-a-a-a-a-a-t-your home? "

"Relax Midoriya, I don't have to introduce you to my parents, I just wanted to offer you something at the laboratory!"

"A-ah, well, let me notify m-my mom and I'm with you."

A few minutes later Izuku found himself in the passenger seat of the truck, while Mei sat down in the driver's seat.

“H-Hatsume, w-what are you d-doing? Y-you can't drive at this age! "

"Don't worry, because of my quirk I managed to get a temporary driving license, I've had it for a year now, it's something they recently introduced, you can ask if you need it and I used the excuse of bringing back to my house materials in order to make things to enter at UA, with my credentials and those of my parents it was not difficult. You know my dad is one of the CEOs of AlterCorp!"

"WWWHAAAAAAT??????? THE COMPANY THAT CREATED THE GEAR SUPPORTS OF ALMOST ALL THE TOP TEN HEROES??????? I can't believe it, that's why you have your own laboratory!"

“Oh no, it's not for that. My parents provided me with a large garage and tools, but no matter how much they noticed my skills, they still don't trust me to give me a laboratory. "

"But then how ...?"

"When we get there you will see."

"Oh, o-ok"

The journey to the "laboratory" was short enough, and the two talked about the plus and minus on the way. The area where Mei lived was a 15-minute drive from the beach, and they arrived there in no time. Mei stopped the truck in front of a garage door, which was quite high. The building looked about the size of Izuku's apartment, which led to him being stunned.

“Here we are, it's a fairly comfortable and spacious place, here I could have fun inventing things and even blowing them up if I wanted to. They gave it to me 5 years ago, for my tenth birthday, and you can't understand how happy I was, suddenly my dreams had come true: I could have invented, invented and still invented, and actually it is what I did, even if I didn't in the way my parents expected. "

"What do you mean?" Izuku answered, surprised by the seriousness of the girl's speech and tone, usually light and lively.

"I want to say that when I entered here, I was another person, I was always intelligent and I already knew how to build on a higher level than the others, but it was still ... normal ... what I found in here changed me, slowly. At first I didn't understand, but then I realized that certain ideas came to me, that I knew certain information that I shouldn't have known. After some time I found myself able to do more complex operations and reasoning in mind, I came to do 5-digit multiplications in seconds without the calculator, and today I have reached seven. There are other people who can do that I know, but this ability came out of nowhere, you understand? For over a year I didn't understand what was going on, I had hidden these skills from anyone and then, I discovered the button, "

"The... button?"

"Come, I'll show you."

They entered the building, and Mei turned on the lights. Izuku saw many pieces of objects and mechanisms around, but in itself nothing too strange, impressive, but nothing impossible. Then Mei headed for a wall covered with a shelf.

“Izuku, you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone about what you will see. If anyone learns about it ... this is not the work of a quirk, it is something different, something profoundly different. If the wrong people find out, I could end up being studied, or worse. You must swear to say nothing. "

Izuku paid no attention to the fact that he had called him by name, the mere mention of something other than quirks had left him stunned

_Could it be... like me? But if this were the case, she would be in trouble too! I have to help her, at any cost, she was the first person to be kind to me! If I lose her..._

At the thought of it, Izuku felt his heart tighten, he could not allow those of the tree to reach her too.

"I promise." And for the first time he did not hesitate.

Mei smiled "I knew you would say that, I knew I could trust you, my intuitions never lie"

She turned to the shelving, and ran a hand over to a clear area of the wall, which almost seemed to sway before changing its appearance and turning into a button.

“Here is the famous button I was telling you about. I discovered it by accident while tidying this place, about 4 years ago. Surely, I thought, this can't be a switch for the illumination, can it? Nobody would protect a light switch with a semi-solid hologram, do you have a vague idea of how much it costs? I was intrigued and I pressed it, also thanks to one of the intuitions and no, not even those are natural, even those have developed, that's why I trust them, as I already said, they never lie. "

Mei pressed the button without hesitation and suddenly a circular section of floor in the center of the room lit up with a blue light. Izuku at the time was extremely disconcerted, he did not understand what was happening, given that all this did not seem to be linked with his powers or the men of the tree.

_So, there are more things in this world that have nothing to do with quirks, moreover, now that I think about it, it would be stupid to think about the existence of an isolated case, it is much more likely that there are more ... ANOMALIES ..._

Mei headed for the circle, and with a gesture invited Izuku to come in with her. Once Izuku had put both feet on the platform, Mei gave a command shouting "down!", And the circular platform began to lower without making any noise whatsoever. Izuku saw, as he lowered himself, the walls around him leave a slit open, from which, when they had lowered sufficiently in the vertical tunnel, four segments emerged which, almost levitating, went to close the floor above them, leaving the two boys in a soft blue light as their descent continued underground.

Izuku was too shocked by what was going on to open his mouth and make any articulate sound. Meanwhile, Mei smiled slightly looking at the expression of the bewildered friend. Needless to say, she recognized the same experience she had gone through four years earlier, when for the first time she had descended into the bowels of the earth.

The elevator stopped approximately after a minute of constant descent, left in sight of a not very long corridor that ended in an apparently blind door. She quickly head to the door, indicating Izuku to follow her. Arriving in front of the steel portal, Mei began to fumble with a keyboard.

"W-what kind of place is this, Hatsume?"

In that exact moment she finished typing and moved away, while the door blew and began to open wide.

"Welcome to the real laboratory, Midoriya"

The view was truly impressive, It was a huge square lounge, all of a slightly grayish white. At the center there were several extremely futuristic work tables, with the strangest equipment Izuku had ever seen. On the right side there were various capsules containing dense liquids, all inside which we could see some… figures of some kind? Izuku wasn't very sure, they didn't look human but they certainly were humanoid, even if a little ... squared. On the left there were other machines, always futuristic, but what Izuku found most surprising surely were those three robots who roamed freely, while... cleaning? The last wall at the bottom was a sheet of glass that overlooked something, but Izuku could not see further beyond.

"H-Hatsume ... what is all this?"

“This is the main room, the place where I found all these fantastic machines that have helped me over the years. You see Midoriya, when I first got here it was all a mess, most of the objects you see in here were destroyed or malfunctioning, which is why I started to repair them and ... improve them. Yes, because you see, this is high technology, but it dates back to 25 years ago. "

"How do you know it?"

“Inside the computers most of the data was corrupt and unrecoverable, but some remained. This place was used by some scientists at the time to do something, but as much as I have tried both here and outside, I have found nothing, NOTHING! It is as if this place did not exist. Anyway, I got to work, I rebuilt and modernized every single appliance, and every machinery that I repaired gave me a hand with the others, like those maintenance robots you see. I couldn't work very fast, there were no materials, but three months ago I did it, I got a perfect laboratory, and I started building my projects. Now I can do practically anything, I only needed the material, but that's why you're there to help me! "

"Y-you ... have you practically built all this? Alone?"

"That's why I presented myself as the most ingenious inventor in the world! Anyway, I haven't built much in the past few months because I was piling up the pieces, but now let's continue with our tour: this is the main room of the laboratory, but beyond that glass there is the highlight!"

"WHAT??? IS THERE MORE ??? "

"Oh yes, Midoriya, admire the hangar !!!"

Izuku, avoiding the robots, approached the glass and was amazed: beyond the wall there was an incredible area, about thirty meters high and almost twice as long and wide completely covered with dark gray metal, and completely empty, except for a large pile of junk in the center, near a large table full of sophisticated electronic components and what appeared to be the arch of some type of portal that you see in the movies ... what a bizarre thing. Izuku in seeing the latter object could not help feeling strangely attracted to it, as if it was calling him. Mei noticed that his gaze was fixed on the portal and said to him:

“You too, huh? So, I was right, you are not normal ... that arch has been attracting me for years, and all my intuitions are like whispers that seem to come from within. No one else I know is affected by it besides me, only you ... I am increasingly convinced that my choice to bring you here has been correct! "

"B-but ... nobody came down here, how do you know that I am the only one who reacts so to his sight, and above all how can you be sure that I am attracted to that, maybe I was just looking at him because I was curious ... "

"Your eyes"

"Eh?"

"They turned red with two black points as soon as you laid your gaze on the 'portal', so I have to assume that even those aren't part of a quirk."

_Eeehhh??? Did the Sharingan become active? In fact, only now do I realize that my vision has improved and I see my chakra, I hadn't noticed ... Maybe it's really something special..._

"To answer your first question, I can feel the influence of that thing even out of here, it is like an aura that expands hundreds of meters overcoming every obstacle, but only I feel it, well, until today ... Now here you are!"

_And maybe I won't be alone anymore_... She thought as she looked at her first true friend.

_Mei Hatsume had always been out of the ordinary, but this never weighed on her. Although she was always absorbed in her thoughts and almost never listened to others, her incredible exuberance was contagious, and no child at school had particular problems with her, until she began to change ... In a few days she noticed, after the first thoughts that had been whispered to her by the portal, that she was ... different. Nobody else knew how to do the things she did, nobody knew better than she did._

_At first she was ecstatic, you can imagine a ten-year-old girl who is constantly rewarded and recognized as intelligent by adults, and that everything she did was greeted with amazement by her peers, who seemed never to tire of the things she knew and knew how to do ... she felt incredible, she thought he was the most important person in the world. However, the game is nice as long as it doesn't last long, and people soon began to get tired of her, and the children who previously looked at her with joy now in their eyes had only envy ... but it certainly didn't stop there! Oh no, it would have become much worse ..._

_In fact, soon people began to notice that she was TOO smart, her quirk certainly did not help her in all this, and therefore they avoided her, now even a little frightened ... Mei spent almost five years in complete isolation, as much as she tried nobody spoke to her and those few who were obliged to do it, like her teachers, did the bare essentials, sometimes even less. It was as if she were invisible, or even worse, for the duration of her adolescence she simply seemed never to have existed._

_Then he came. A boy, quite bewildered, had fallen on the beach where she was collecting materials. She had yelled at him that he couldn't steal from her beach, It didn’t matter, he wouldn't talk to her either, and he would just go away. Instead the boy had turned around. And he had heavily blushed. Of all the possible reactions, surely this was the one she did not expect, initially she thought the boy was sick, but he replied that he was there to train. He replied! For the first time in years he had had a conversation with someone other than his parents! Then the boy had passed out for some reason, but when he woke up he didn't run away at all, on the contrary he accepted her proposal. And not only that, but something told her that that person was different from the others, like her ... And now she had the definitive confirmation, and finally she would have someone to confide in, someone to call friend._

After bringing all the junk from the truck to the hangar as the final part of Izuku's training, Mei went to one of the machines and pressing a few keys this produced two full meals.

"It's not much, Izuku, but it's really good and contains every necessary nutrient"

"Hatsume ... y-you called me b-by n-name, a-another time ..."

"Exact!"

"E-eehh?"

"I want to call you by name because we are friends!"

"Oh, o-oh. O-okay-then ... M-M-M-ee-ii?"

"Here we are now, but why are you trembling when you speak?"

"W-well, well ... I-I never had friends g-growing up, s-so I never m-managed to have r-relationships, e-especially with c-cute g-girls ..."

_AAAAAH HE CALLED ME CUUUUUUUWAIT? Why he never had relationships with anyone, I had my ... problems ... but he seems like a nice guy, why on earth should they have excluded him?_

Completely forgetting the embarrassment she experienced just before, she asked him worried:

"Why?"

His gaze darkened

_And now how do I do it? If I tell her the truth, she will flee in disgust like everyone else, nobody wants a quirkless as a friend ... but I can't even lie to her, she has placed her hopes in me and I can't break her trust like this ... I have to confess._

“W-well, s-see I a-am q-quirkless ..."

"WHAT?"

_Here we are, now the blow comes ..._

“But it's fantastic! And you are also trying to take the entrance exam to the UA's heroic course, it is absolutely incredible! "

"W-what ... n-no ..."

"Why no? It's an extraordinary feat, I knew you were a fantastic person! Will you use the powers of that strange eye to help you? "

In a voice close to tears Izuku answered

"B-but ... Y-you ... Y-you don’t c-consider m-me a s-scrap?"

"Eh? No, why should I consider you a sc ... Wait, IS THIS THE REASON WHY THEY ISOLATED YOU? GIVE ME THEIR ADDRESSES I HAVE A MURDER MISSION TO DO "

"N-no stop, do nothing t-please ... Y-you y-you're not j-judging me, why? In your eyes I should be u-an outcast ... "

Mei was silent for a while after that statement, then she approached him. Izuku did not understand why she was approaching, nobody would want to be close to someone like him. Mei came in front of him and then did something completely unexpected for Izuku: she hugged him.

_Eeeeeh??? SHE IS HUGGING ME??? Why is she doing it, I, I ..._

"Izuku, I would never want to abandon you, even in these few hours that I have known you, you have managed to make me forget my problems, you are a hardworking and tireless person and I have not confided my greatest secret to you for no reason, you are already special for me, I don't care if you miss something as stupid as a quirk, it's not your fault, and besides, a quirk is nothing special for us"

He raised his head from his embrace to look at Izuku as he smiled, as if nothing in the world could break that moment. Izuku stopped to stare at that smile and watched every single moment of his life in front of him, every single instant, every single day spent enduring everything and everyone to be able to see a smile like that on the face of his old idol, All Might. But this new smile was even more, because she believed in him, because he already felt that he would do anything to protect her. Izuku began to sob, constantly murmuring "thank you ... thank you ...". And while nobody in the world listened, a new bond had formed in the profundity of the Earth, and nobody could ever hope to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, hope you enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so you may see some strange-built lines among the text, it's maily because of the Italian syntax, please forgive me and I hope this is readable.


End file.
